The present invention relates to a hot channel multiple injection molding die, particularly for use in manufacturing thin-walled, tubular workpieces.
The injection molding of thin-walled, tubular workpieces, such as disposable syringe cylinders, tampon applicators, tubes, etc., is usually performed through axial or radial introduction of the liquid plastic into the molding space with a heated injection nozzle arranged in an axial or radial direction. However, the axial arrangement has the disadvantage that the die is very long. Therefore, dies are also already known with injection from the side, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,836. The lateral injection into the molding space requires either an asymmetric die shape, which often cannot uniformly distribute the plastic or cannot prevent bending of the mold core due to the injection and/or back pressure and non-uniform heat distribution in the cavity.